Fire-Avoidance Training
by Username Unlisted
Summary: Sokka asks Zuko to spar with him using firebending so he can better fight firebenders. Zuko blatantly refuses for obvious reasons, but Sokka still gets his way. Toph claims that she has a way to keep Sokka from getting burned; she's right, but what she does angers Katara, and Sokka feels he has to calm her down before he can continue his fire avoidance training with Zuko.
1. Manipulation and Mistakes

**I don't own Avatar of course. ... _But if I did_.. it would've turned out so.. much worse than it is. o-o So be thankful. :P**

Also, this is a three chapter piece; though there is some in this chapter, there wont be any fire-avoidance training in the next, and most of it will take place in the third.

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Manipulation and Mistakes.**

* * *

"Zuko!" Sokka complained, following Zuko around the Air Temple. "Why not?" he whined. "Please?" he begged. Zuko was tired of this. He turned around on the Watertribe idiot.

" _Why_ do you want me to burn you?" he demanded.

Sokka paused. "Well, I don't actually want to be burned," he said. "I want to learn how to avoid being burned really- by you know, the firebenders we run into and fight."

Zuko growled in frustration. "I've been teaching you about fire, you just need to lis-"

"Yeah, but you haven't taught me how to _fight_ fire." Sokka interrupted.

"Yes, I have!"

"Well, _telling_ me isn't enough!"

Zuko's eye twitched. "So what, you want me to shoot fire at you?"

"Yes!"

" _No_!" He gripped his face and glared through his fingers as he remembered an entirely too similar conversation he once had with his Uncle about redirecting lightning. He took a deep breath. "Sokka, I'm not going to.. shoot..." he slowed to a stop as he saw the expression on Sokka's face; all of the pouting and immaturity was gone, replaced by a sincere determination.

"No, Zuko," he said. "Listen to me.. I need to know this stuff; I need to be able to hold my own, but more than that, I have my _sister_ to worry about! She's hard headed, extremely emotional- and she constantly berates and insults you despite the fact that you could probably hurt or even _kill_ her if you wanted to."

"Sokka, I-" Zuko started, but Sokka lifted a hand.

"No, listen please." He looked Zuko in the eye. "I need this."

Zuko sighed. "It wont help anyone for you to get burned."

Sokka frowned. "You know that Katara has healing powers with her water magic stuff. I'll be fine."

"Why can't you just be satisfied with the information I already gave you?" Zuko groaned. "Fight at a long distance with your boomerang, or up really close with your sword; if you do either, then it'll be hard for them to use firebending effectively."

"I know and I'll try my best to do that, but I wont always have circumstances of my choosing, and I need to learn how to fight them regardless of the distance." He looked directly into Zuko's eyes again. "Please."

Zuko hesitated, thought, and sighed. "Katara can heal you?" he checked.

Sokka smiled relieved. "Yes."

Zuko nodded. "Then go see if she'll heal your clearly damaged brain. _I'm not going to shoot fire at you_!" With that, he turned and walked away from, for once speechless, Sokka.

* * *

The next day, he was shooting fire at Sokka.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled, punching a halfhearted ball of fire near Sokka's feet. The very morning after Zuko had refused Sokka, the idiot had gone and asked _Aang_ to firebend at him- and Aang had reluctantly agreed, because Sokka convinced him that it was somehow for Katara's sake. So to avoid the Avatar killing their main strategist with his only adapt control over fire, Zuko was forced to accept giving Sokka a lesson whenever Aang was learning earthbending from Toph. Sokka had planned it that way if his proud grin was anything to judge by.

Feeling manipulated into the situation and somewhat irritated by the fact, Zuko sent a sustained fire stream at Sokka's chest, though too short to actually reach him- barely. Sokka quickly jumped to the side and threw his boomerang at Zuko. The weapon slammed into Zuko's ankle, knocking his leg back and causing him to fall forward, his fire stream suddenly shooting out further as he did, catching Sokka's shirt on fire as Zuko fell on his face. He growled as he lifted himself up into a sitting position and watched Sokka slapping his shirt frantically, eventually putting out the flame. He sighed.

"What?" Sokka demanded, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Zuko replied. He picked up the boomerang, and stood up. With another sigh, and handed it back to Sokka.

"What's up with you?" Sokka asked, taking the offered weapon. "So much sighing."

"What's up with you?" Zuko returned. "So much burning."

"Hey, I'll have you know that it was only my _shirt_ that was burning!"

Zuko starred at him, then shook his head. "Anyways, we're done now that-" he started.

"No, not yet," Sokka interrupted. "I still-"

" Aang's back." Zuko finished, pointing to the Avatar and his earthbending teacher walking in their direction.

"Just one more match," Sokka pleaded. "They're still a distance away."

Zuko hesitated. "Fine." he said. "One last match for today; but this time, you have to do it without your boomerang."

"What?!" Sokka cried incredulously, as if Zuko had just told him he was to do it without his legs.

"Just give it to me." Zuko sighed.

Sokka seemed conflicted, like he somehow couldn't bare being apart from the thing. He looked like he was about to start whimpering. Eventually, his temper risen, Zuko said, "Fine, keep it on you.' He gave a stern glare. "But do _not_ use it."

Sokka nodded hesitantly, then took several steps back. Zuko nodded for them to begin. Before thirty seconds into the 'fight' -Sokka dodging, unable to close the distance- Sokka had already forgotten his promise and was about to throw his boomerang. Zuko stopped abruptly, causing Sokka to do the same in confusion.

" _No_ ," Zuko said, walking up to Sokka. "We agreed that you would learn this without your boomerang." He held his hand out. "Give it to me."

Sokka stayed frozen for a moment before he asked, "How did you know I was about to throw Boomerang?"

"Because you were about to shift your sword to your left hand." Zuko replied, still waiting for the weapon.

"How did you know _that_?"

"Because your shifted your stance in the way you always do. Now hand it over!"

Sokka handed him the boomerang incredibly slowly and reluctantly. "How did you notice that?.." he muttered, but this time more to himself so Zuko didn't bother giving an answer.

Before they could continue, Toph and Aang showed up- the former of which swaying then collapsing in a heap on the ground, covered in bruises. After a moment of watching the breathing, fleshy lump that was the almighty Avatar, Sokka called out a hesitant, "Uh.. Katara? I think Aang might need some help over here?

"What?" came a distant reply.

"I said that Aang is hurt!" Sokka called louder.

Soon footsteps rushed to them, and Katara practically threw herself next to the passed out Avatar. "What happened?" she asked, straightening his body out.

Sokka shrugged, then pointed at Toph who also shrugged. "I forgot he has baby skin." she answered. But Katara wasn't listening and had already withdrawn her water from the pouch on her waist to start on Aang's injuries.

Meanwhile, Toph scanned Zuko and Sokka- or at least, was facing them. Then she said, "Hey, Sparky," He inwardly cringed at the nickname he'd been dubbed by her a few days earlier. "The reason you didn't want to train Sokka to fight firebenders is because you're afraid he'd get burned, right?"

He nodded hesitantly, not sure where she was taking this completely change of subject. "Yeah?"

"Great, then I can help. I'll just give him a suit of rocks as armor, and then you can shoot all the fire at him as you want!" She grinned.

"That would be none at all." he muttered.

Toph frowned and opened her mouth when Sokka exclaimed, "Wait, you can make armor out of rocks?!" After a short nod and a smile from Toph, he continued excitedly, "Then yes, do that!"

She grinned triumphantly, and Sokka had instant regret pass over his face a second too late, as small pieces of the temple's stone floor slammed into his body. Once he was entirely encase in stone, excluding his face, he just stood there. After a second, "Toph! I can't move!"

Toph smiled. "I know; you're not an earthbender, so of course you can't."

"Then why did you suggest it?!" he demanded, still stuck in place.

"Because I was bored." Toph replied. "Now, onto the entertainment." She then began to bend the stone around Sokka, forcing him to swing the sword around wildly. "Don't fight it- I might accidentally break your arms!" she laughed, as Sokka grounded his teeth in resistance.

Suddenly his eyes widened with realization. "Wait, Toph," Sokka started, trying to speak while being moved around all over the place. "Katara's here, she'll-"

"Toph, stop!" Katara shouted, having finished with Aang, and still had the water outside of her pouch- though this time threateningly. Zuko rose his eyebrows; she normally ever only looked at him with that intensity.

"What, Sugerqueen?" Toph replied gleefully. "This is fun! I don't understand why you don't like bloodbending; controlling people's movements like this is great!" She shifted her hands causing Sokka to charge at Zuko, his sword pointed forward. Zuko's reaction was to dodge then firebend at him.

Luckily, it didn't get pass the rocks. Now Zuko was mad also. "Toph," he started, stalking towards her. "You can't just-"

Sokka shot toward him again, and he dodged the wild sword swipe. "Toph, seriously." Sokka said, sounding oddly calm, considering his arm and feet were moving in jerky movements against his will. "Please." he added.

Toph just grinned- until a water whip slammed into her cheek slamming her head to the side. She turned on Sokka's sister. "What's you deal?!" she yelled. Her attention left the rocks that covered Sokka, so they dropped to the floor. "I was just having some fun with those tw-" She stopped. "Katara?" she asked slowly. "Are you.. crying?"

Tears streaming down her face, Katara swung around and left, leaving Toph standing stunned, Sokka regretful, and Zuko completely confused. Sokka walked up to Toph and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he said. "She'll get over it soon, just.. try not to do that in front of her again, okay?" Toph nodded mutely, still facing the direction Katara had gone.

After some silence, Zuko spoke. "So.. what's bloodbending?" Sokka turned to him. "It's a waterbending technique that allows the bender to control the blood in someone's body, forcing them to do their will. It was used against us a month or so back, having me and Aang attack Katara, then each other." He paused, and his voice lowered. "I almost killed Aang." After a moment, he continued in a lighter tone with a smile. "It can only be done during the full moon though, so it's rather limited."

His attempt at lightening what he just explained failed. Zuko stared at him. "Oh."

Sokka sighed. "Hey.. I think I'm done for today." he said. He turned back to Toph. "Come on, we need to talk." And like that, Zuko was alone.

Well, alone with a passed out Avatar. He walked over and nudged him awake with his foot.

"Wha.." Aang said groggily.

"Katara's upset. You should go help her." Zuko replied, pointing in the direction.

"Katara?" Aang asked. Then he jumped up in alarm. "What happened?"

"Just go to her." he said. Aang nodded and left quickly, his tiredness seemingly forgotten.

Zuko sighed, and sat down exhausted. _His_ tiredness wasn't forgotten.

* * *

 **I wrote this because I always wondered.. why didn't Zuko teach Sokka and/or the others how to avoid and counter firebending? Sure, he was training Aang, but he didn't spend all his time at it. I figured that Sokka would be the most likely of the group to ask for it and be able to convince him- even if it was through halfway subtle manipulation.** **Then I thought that some internal conflict would fit in as well; in the show, whenever they were learning an element, there was some sort of internal problem.**

 **Katara had to deal with the traditional gender rolls of the nothern tribe and Aang temporarily lost his master due to his mistake of disrespecting them.**

 **Learning earthbending, Aang was fighting his own nature trying to shift how his mind worked to be compatible with the element of earth while meanwhile, Sokka was stuck in a hole which ended up being what triggered his adapting of mentality.**

 **When learning from Zuko, Aang had to leave camp to find a source of firebending because his teacher couldn't use his old methods anymore, ending up with a new understanding and appreciation of firebending.**

 **So I thought.. maybe I should continue the pattern. But not being very creative, I decided to have Toph and Katara get into a fight over moral differences, causing Zuko to learn about bloodbending.**


	2. Humorous vs Emotional

**Still don't own Avatar, although.. if I did, Toph and Sokka would've been canon. What you think? Not that I have anything against Suki though.**

Okay, I realize that this chapter has nothing to do with the name of the story. Sorry. I honestly meant to just write a one shot of Sokka and Zuko training, but.. Toph invaded. (Typical writer's strategy; when questioned, blame the characters! Obviously. What else would you do; take them blame _yourself_? o-O) Ha.. I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

 _Reply to reviewer._

guest: Thanks! Although this chapter may seem a little more serious than the previous due to reading a lot of more serious fanfictions between chapters. Hope you don't mind much.

* * *

 **Part Two:**

 **Humorous vs Emotional**

* * *

Sokka sighed. The talk with Toph hadn't gone over well and instead was mostly him just rambling, and her still in a daze. Eventually, he left her, and was now trying to find his sister.

There was a sudden shout down the hall he was traviling. There was another voice, and as he neared he recognized it belonging to Aang. "Please Katara, just lis-"

"No Aang! Just go! Leav-"

"No. I wont leave you." he said firmly, slightly surprising Sokka with the amount of strength behind those words. Sokka hid to the side of the open door as he continued listening. "You need to understand that this fight between you and Toph isn't going to-"

"I said get out!" Katara's shout was followed by a swoosh and whip followed by a yelp.

"Katara, I'm just trying to-" Aang pleaded.

With a wordless shout, Katara summoned all her water and shoved Aang with a mighty splash that threw him out of the room and against the hallway's opposing wall. The door slammed shut.

"Ow.." Aang muttered, rubbing his bruised head. Then he looked up. "Sokka?"

"Uh, hey Aang." he replied. There was a frustrated shout from within the room. "I came here after talking with Toph, but.. I think I'm going to wait a bit.

Aang looked at the closed door, then sighed and stood up. "That's probably best I guess."

Sokka nodded. "I'm going to wait here a few minutes before going in. You should go back now though and keep Zuko company." He offered a strained smile to the dazed Avatar.

"Yeah.. okay." Aang agreed, smiling back slightly before he started making his was down back where Sokka had just come from, one hand holding his head, the other used to lean against the wall. He probably had a small concussion. Katara never went that far, even on Zuko. The smile fell from his face.

After twenty minutes of sitting next to the door, both waiting for her to calm down some and for himself to regain a measure of his humor, he decided to go in. "So I saw you took it out quite.. physically there on Aang." he commented as he walked in.

Katara, who had been sitting with her back to the door, jumped to her feet and spun around. Her stance relaxed when she saw who it was, but her face was still irritated. "What do you want Sokka?" she asked.

"Um.. how about for you to not beat up your friends?" he asked, smiling. "It's not very nice." he added.

Katara stayed silent.

"We need to talk." Sokka said. "It's about what Toph did- but it was no big deal Katara-"

"It _was_ a 'big deal' Sokka! That's what you-"

"Listen, you know she wouldn't have done anything fatal- and probably no maiming either." He gave a smile, but Katara wasn't phased by the humor.

"If she can do that, then so could any other earthbender." she muttered.

Sokka frowned and moved forward, taking Katara's chin and forcing her to look his in the eye. "Don't forget who your enemies are," he said. "We aren't fighting _earth_ benders, Katara."

Katara swiped his hands away, and shoved his a few feet away. "We fought the Dai Li!"

"Yes, but they didn't encase anyone on rocks."

"They could've!"

"You don't know that; so far, Toph's the only one I've seen actually do that."

"What about when King Bumi put those 'creeping crystals' on us? The idea clearly isn't uncommon."

"Okay, first off- I am _absolutely certain_ that King Bumi has _many_ uncommon ideas," Sokka stated. "And second, Toph needed me to stay still long enough cover me with the rocks, right?" He wasn't actually sure if this was true or not.

She glared at him silently before turning her head and muttering, "I don't have time for this,"

"Why, because you have _tons_ of things better to do than talk to _me,_ your only brother?" he asked, ginning. Then, feigning emotional distress, he cried dramatically, "I'm hurt! No, I'm _devastated!_ "

She glared at him. "I don't have time for your lame jokes!" she yelled. "I'm seriously upset, and you come in here spouting off whatever nonsense comes to mind- if you even _have_ a mind! All you ever think about is meat and how to be the most of a nuisance as possible! Did you ever even _think_ that I might want something more genuine than a dumb joke and a grin, or did you think I could just laugh and magically be fine? Isn't that what you do? Well not everyone can!"

Sokkas smile strained and his eyes hardened. He took a breath, then returned full force. "Haha! You caught me!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess you're right," he said cheerfully, hoping she didn't notice his clenched teeth. "I don't really have any real problems like you though, but still; nothing helps getting over being sad like becoming happy!" he declared dramatically, finally easing up on his jaw.

Katara breathed heavily and she glared at him. "Um.. Katara?" he squeaked, taking a step back. He mentally readied himself as she took what he recognized as a bending position.

A water whip suddenly shot out at him. He quickly sidestepped it, instinctively grabbing for it as it passed him. Unfortunately it was made of water and not rope, so his hands sunk into it. The water quickly gripped his hands and jerked him forward a step before he planted his feet in place, giving tug back. Katara was flung forward and into his chest. After losing her balance and concentration, her water splashed to the floor allowing Sokka to grip her in a hug.

She struggled trying to get out of it, but he was stronger. "It's okay Katara, no one's hurt. Everything's alright." he whispered, abandoning his humor completely.

She froze. After a moment, she slowly moved her arms, and Sokka loosened his grip enough for her to return his hug. "Sokka.. I almost bloodbended Toph when she had you attack Zuko.. it was just like what Hama did to you and Aang." she said, her voice incredibly small compared to the one used previously.

"No, it wasn't; not at all. Toph was just being her usual self, gaining amusement at others' expense." He gave a soft laugh. "I do the same you know."

Katara wasn't humored. "But she.. she-"

"What did she do?" Sokka asked, deciding a direct approach was best for once.

"She blood- well.. she did the equivalent of it."

"No. She didn't. I've been bloodbended before and I can personally guarantee that what Toph did felt a lot less weird- though admittedly more painful."

Katara looked up at him and blinked. "It.. wasn't the same?"

"Nope, nothing like it." he assured her with a slightly forced smile.

"..Oh."

She looked back down, and his smile became genuine as she sighed, the remainder of her anger and stress slipping away. They both let go of the other and took a step back. Then his smile turned into a smirk. "Of course.. you could always test it out yourse-"

The water rose and Sokka didn't try to dodge as it slammed into his cheek, spinning him in a full circle before he fell to his butt. "Ow!" he complained, glaring up at her.

Katara laughed. Sokka stood stiffly and turned around while pretending to be in pain and offended. Well.. the pain was genuine, but he exaggerated it. "Thanks Sokka." she said.

He hesitated, before relaxing. "No problem Sis."

He could hear the amusement in her voice. "Really Sokka? _Sis_?"

He paused, though still facing the door. "Then.. Sister?" he asked with a cocked head. "Oh, I know! Little sist- ow! Hey, you _are_ my little sister!" He turned and gave one last sulking glare before huffily stomping out the doorway, slamming is shut behind him.

As soon as he was out of the room, Sokka sighed heavily to himself and leaned against the wall. Emotional talks were a really awkward and uncomfortable way of comforting people. Being funny and making jokes was much easier. Unfortunately, Katara reacted best with deep and meaningful conversations, so that's what he did. However, despite the strange process, the end was worth it. He smiled tiredly, stepping away from the wall and turning to head back to the common area. "Now if Toph-"

"Yes Snoozles?"

"Eep!" he screeched, jumping backwards a good five feet "You!"

"Me." she confirmed calmly.

After a second to recover, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just listening to the drama and feeling you and your sister get cuddly.

He paled. "Um.. well.. you see-"

"And also paying attention to your heart as you lied. Consistently." she added more seriously.

Sokka frowned. "I didn't lie." he said.

"Sure." she deadpanned. "Because you don't have troubles like your sister." she quoted him.

"That was only a small thing; I wasn't _consistently_ lying." Sokka replied, starting to get irritated.

Toph sighed. "Not all lies are words Sokka."

He took a deep breath. "Not sure what your going on about Toph," he said cheerfully with a grin. Not that she saw it. "But I can assume you're here for Katara?"

Toph sighed again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

A look of worry passed over her face that caused Sokka to soften some. "Hey, don't worry; she's feeling better." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder in support.

"I'm not worried!" Toph exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Sokka tried not to laugh. He really did. He failed. "Toph.. I can see your-" He stopped, staring at the cracks that suddenly spread under his feet. "Um.. I mean, uh.." His mind blanked.

Toph stepped passed him. "Coward." she whispered with a smile.

He turned and glared at her. "No, it's called not being stupid." he muttered. The cracks widened and he yelped, jumping away as a hole appeared. He stared as Toph reached for the door as if she hadn't just tried to stick him in the ground.

He considered another verbal retort to her physical action, but decided against it. Not that he was scared. He wasn't. It was because he wasn't stupid. Yeah.

Now, where was Zuko?

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter, as said above, doesn't really fit the name of the story; that _will not_ be the case for the next one! So make sure to read it.. hint. Ha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, even if it's not what you clicked for. :P **

**What I _did_ accomplish in this chapter is that you get a deeper look into Sokka's humor and how he uses it to _maybe_ manipulate others.. but 'manipulate' is such a _strong_ word.. you could also say that he tries to use humor persuasively in order to coax others into complying; but 'persuasively coaxing others into complying' is such a _strong_ sentence. Hm.. oh, I know! Sokka uses his jokes and humor to keep the group together, often lightening the mood in tense situations, settling disagreements, and keeping them on the right path, as well as just for messing around. Yeah, that sounds better and more.. _Sokka_ like, doesn't it? We'll go with that. **

**Anyways, about what happened in the chapter; Sokka failed at getting through to Toph, leading his to looking for his sister Katara. Hearing her voice, he watching Aang get thrown out of the room she holed herself up in. Angry about her hurting Aang, he waits to calm down, but his temper is tested again when speaking to her himself. He eventually talked and calmed down Katara, in the process of which, Toph over heard and knew that he was often lying while he talked to his sister. When confronted, he didn't consider it important so long as Katara and Toph got along again. He then set out after Zuko to continue his training.**


End file.
